The Best Christmas Ever
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Maka is really excited to go to a freind's Christmas party. Though there is one boy who will never leave her thoughts. Kid decides he is going to face his fear and tell the girl he cares about that he has feelings for her. Maybe one romantic kiss on a balcony on a chilly night may make out to be the Best Christmas ever. KidxMaka - Not an AU one-shot


A/N: Stupid little one-shot of KidxMaka for Christmas! I have a little OC in this but I needed a filler character. She isn't important in this at all.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Happy Holidays!

Love you! xoxox

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. I'm turning 16 soon. And... I kinda have a crush on Kid.

Yepp, the flat-chested nerd likes the georgous Death the Kid.

That pairing won't end well. I wish it would but what would Kid see in me?

Nothing. That's what all guys think of me. Might as well get used to it.

"Maka! Are you ready?" I heard Soul yell on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back pulling my green dress over my head. Liz decided that she would redo my whole woredrobe. Not that I mind... but in this case Fashion really does hurt. It was just a plain, short, fitted, green dress with short sleeves. I slipped in to the shortest pair of heels Liz put in my closet. I grabbed my bag full of gifts to all my friends and opened the door.

"I really like what Liz did to your woredrobe. You look so cool." Soul smiled.

"Shut up. Let's go." I said. Soul knew I liked Kid and every time he was over at our house and Kid sat next to me or something, he would make a weird face and start sing 'Trolololololol~" He is such an idiot.

I'm pretty happy to be able to go Tianyi's Christmas party. I heard her house is very beautiful. She is a meister like me. She's a short, brown-eyed, Chinese girl. She is always so polite and kind. No wonder why everyone liked her. Tianyi's family is so amazing. I wish my papa was like her's. He so nice and formal. He never would have a thought about cheating on his wife. I envy her for that.

* * *

"Tianyi, you're house is so beautiful! Thanks for inviting me!" I smiled as the petite chinese meister took my coat.

"Thank you very much Maka Xi ozhang (Chinese honorific)." Tianyi bowed.

I was somewhat surprised that my own classmate would use such formal honorifics. She is also in the EAT class.

I looked around for my closest friends. Tianyi's house is very traditional with many chinese paintings hanging from the walls.

To me, it was kind of odd to have a christmas party in Chinese-styled house. But, whatever.

"Maka?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see my symmetry-obssessed friend.

"Oh hey Kid. Tianyi's house is really beautiful!" I smiled.

"It is truley breath taking. I love the chinese culture... very extrodinary." he said looking around. I nodded.

"Oh, by the way Kid, Merry Christmas." I said as I pulled his present out of my bag and handed it to him. I gingerly took the present from my hands.

"Thank you very much Maka. Merry Christmas to you too." he smiled warmly. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

I nodded. I followed him out to the deck.I leaned on the railing, "So what's up?"

"I wanted to give you this," he said as he pulled out a small gift from his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled as I took it.

"That's so sweet Kid. Thank you!" I undid the bow and opened the small box. There was a gorgeous silver necklace with a dove charm hanging on the chain. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that a little sticker said "real silver and diamonds. Made in China".

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Kid, you didn't need to spend so much money on me!" I yelled as I hugged him. He hugged back.

"But I did. I wanted to buy that for you and I am fully aware of the cost." He smiled taking the necklace out of the box. He motioned for me to turn around, so I did. He gentley put the neckalce on. I turned back to face him and he held both of my hands, "I knew you would beautiful with it on. You look stunning."

"Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me." I squeezed his hands.

"You're welcome... but that's not why I brought you out here..."

"Hmm?"

"Maka... I-I don't really know how to say this but... I have feelings for you. Would you like to go out some time...?" I felt like screaming

"Y-yeah that would be grea-"

"I mean you're so pretty and so smart... I have OCD and stuuf. I bet you find that real unatractive..." He trailed off.

"Thank you an-"

"You know what forget about it. Sorry I asked." I frowned and grabbed his face and brought it to mine. I smashed my lips agianst his.

He broke the kiss, "Y-you kissed me?"

"Yes. I said yes, I'll go out with you." I smiled holding his hands. He smiled and let out a sigh of relif.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really." I stated.

"This is the best Christmas ever." He kissed my forehead.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he smirked pulling me closer resting his forehead on mine. I nodded and smirked.

"LET'S READ BOOKS ABOUT THE QUANTUM THEORY!" We both yelled.

"I'm gonna beat you to the library." I stated. He shook his head.

"You are so on!" He smiled. I pointed behind him.

"Look! That statue is asymmetrical!" I yelled. When he turned I slipped my heels off and ran back in to the house and out the front door. As I ran down the street I held my shoes up in the air, "Later suckers! Merry Christmas!"

I giggled when I saw Kid chasing after me. "You cheated!"

I stopped and waited for him. Once he caught up to me he spun me around.

I felt a something fall on my face. I looked up and I saw snow. I smiled and Kid kissed me.

Definatly the best Christmas ever.


End file.
